The pursuit of love
by gemz101
Summary: This story is about Theresa trying to get Jay to notice her as more than just a friend and all the crazy antics she gets up to. It also mentions AA relationship and other CotT characters. This is my first fanfic so pls R&R and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys thx for reading and this is my first story so pls tell me wat u think!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans!!

Prologue: Jay, Theresa, Odie, Atlanta, Herry, Neil and Archie had just returned back to their dorms after fighting an exhausting battle with Cronus. This time he had used Harpies and Giants to kill them and they had defeated them but Cronus had escaped again through his portal! Archie had sustained a large scratch on his arm from one of the Harpies and went to the infirmary (hospital wing) as soon as he got back with Atlanta closely following despite Archie's protests that he was fine.

Infirmary: "I'm fine really" protested Archie stubbornly,

"Yeah but I just wanna make sure you're okay!" said Atlanta patiently. Secretly Archie was happy that Atlanta cared so much but he would've been the last one to admit it.

'Well it seems fine but I'll need to bandage it up and you shouldn't put to much pressure on it' said Athena finally after closely examining Archie's arm for fractures or further injuries.

Lounge: Theresa was sitting thoughtfully on the couch, between Cronus and school she barely had time to wash her hair let alone spend anytime trying to spend anytime with Jay who she secretly had a crush on. Well she would just have to make time! She thought to herself determined to find a way to show Jay that she was a single and quite stunning girl who lots of boys would like to date her, both facts which he seemed to be completely oblivious to. Also there was Archie and Atlanta they were perfect for each other but how to get them together?

Unbeknown to her Jay who was sitting at the table in the lounge trying very hard to focus on his maths which seemed to be proving hopeless as his thoughts kept drifting to Theresa and how hair smelled like roses and how it shined in the sun.

Jay and Theresa were both jerked back to reality when Herry who was passing through the lounge on his way to the kitchen remarked

'Hey you two what are you going to do tomorrow?"

'What do you mean' said Theresa she thought tomorrow was just gonna be another boring day at school. Jay couldn't help think how nice Theresa's voice sounded,

"Duh tomorrow is a pupil free day, y'know no school" said Herry as if he was speaking to a toddler.

'I have a great idea!' said Theresa excitedly 'why don't we all go to the beach?'

"Sounds good to me" replied Herry and continued on his way to the kitchen, more specifically the fridge.

'But what if Cronus-' started Jay,

"Come on Jay Cronus is just as likely to attack us at the beach as at anywhere else" said Theresa starting to pout.

'I guess-' started Jay

"Fabulous I'll go tell the others" was Theresa's cheerful response, flashing him one of those smiles that made him feel all warm inside. Jay shook his head, he could slay giants but he could not say no to 'that' girl.

Neil thought going to the beach would help him work on his tan and he would be able to grace the public with his presence this he said without taking his eyes off his own reflection. Odie thought it was a great idea. Then Theresa finally found her bestie Atlanta in the gym with Archie.

'So what do you think of my idea?' questioned Theresa.

'I think it's great!' smiled Atlanta then turned thoughtful 'but I don't have a swim suit,'

"Don't worry you can borrow one of mine!" said Theresa with a wave of her hand.

'The beach that means the ocean doesn't it?' Asked Archie almost dreading the answer

"Duh" said Theresa and Atlanta together. Atlanta then gave Archie a curious look 'you aren't by any chance afraid of the water are you Arch?' in a fake innocently sweet voice.

"N-no" said Archie blushing nervously under Atlanta piercing gaze. "I am not afraid of the water!" said a flustered Archie.

"Then you'll come to the beach with us tomorrow" interrupted Theresa finally not waiting for a reply and making her way back to her room.

Theresa was relaxing on her bed imaging tomorrow; "Jay and her relaxing on the beach and the sunset in the background 'there's something I need to tell you I lo-' jay was saying" suddenly there was loud knocking on her door and for the second time today Theresa was jerked back to reality. 'Hey Theresa' started Atlanta, 'come in' said Theresa seeing a perfect opportunity to bring Archie and Atlanta together.

**15 minutes later**

Archie, Jay and Herry were sitting on the couch in lounge eating Nachos and watching football, when they heard Atlanta shriek and were instantly alerted for danger.

"No way!" yelled Atlanta running down the stairs like her life depended on it.

'What's wrong?' Asked Archie,

"Nothing" replied Theresa slowly walking down the stairs with a battle-ready look on her face.

'No, no and definitely no!' said Atlanta,

"O, come Lanta you could so pull off a bikini with your figure" said Theresa reasonably.

Jay, Archie and Herry who were sitting there watching the girls as if it was a ping-pong match looking from one girl to the other. Archie however was finding concentrating very hard with his head swimming in wat Atlanta would look like in a bikini.

'I just won't go then' said Atlanta with a slight blush on her face from trying to imagine Archie's reaction to her the 'tomboy' in a girly bikini.

"Oh common Lanta, even Archie's coming and he's afraid of the water!" was Theresa's sharp reply.

'You're afraid of the water?' asked Herry incredulously,

"I am NOT afraid water!' said Archie in a defensive voice. Atlanta's resolve was deteriorating

'Oh I'm sure we can come to a compromise' said Theresa gracefully.

"Fine" said Atlanta letting Theresa drag her up the stairs. Half an Hour late and Atlanta had finally found a swim suit that both she and Theresa agreed on and left Theresa's room thankfully and filled with relief.

Now that was done all she had to do was find a swim suit for herself that would certainly make Jay notice she was a very single and hot girl! Theresa thought to herself.

**A/N; Hey guys pls read and review and this is just the start so if you didn't like this chapter wait till the next chapter where Archie nearly chokes when he sees wat Atlanta is wearing and one of the girls nearly drowns and has to have mouth-to-mouth resuscitation! Also I heard rumours of a second season of CotT if you can confirm this can u send me a message thx & till next time. gemz101**


	2. Fun in the Sun

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey all its, me gemz101 (a.k.a gemma) again! This story is from a whole lot of different views and it may seem a little confusing. Hope you liked the first chap and also a big thank-you to everyone who took the time to review my first chapter :) Anyways hopefully you'll enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter…**

Early the next morning everyone woke quite early and had breakfast. The always conventional Jay was looking through a map most probably planning the fastest and most convenient route to get to the beach. At around 10.00 everyone piled into Herry's truck.

When everyone got to the beach most of the guys had just worn bordies and chucked a t-shirt while the girls had opted to change at the beach. So while the girls changed Archie, Jay, Odie and Herry started setting up. (i.e. put up umbrella, spread towels & etc) Neil just laid out a towel for himself, put on some earphones, sun-tan lotion and promptly fell asleep. Atlanta came back from the change-rooms and Archie who was sipping from a can of soda from the esky they had brought almost choked when he saw what Atlanta was wearing; Herry, Odie and Jay also stopped what they were doing when they say her.

Atlanta was walking through the late morning crowd looking very self-conscious, quite unusual for the usually confident huntress. And Archie could guess why, Atlanta was wearing a blue halter/tank top that showed off part of her toned stomach but what really caught your eye was the deep v-neck which showed off some reasonable cleavage, she was also wearing knee-length matching boardies.

"So…what do you guys think?" spoke Atlanta, breaking the awkward silence but nervously crossing her hands over her chest.

'Looks good' said Archie trying not to stare at her chest (at least not obviously).

In the end Herry and Odie volunteered to go get lunch, while Archie and Atlanta decided to race to the pier. Well Neil being Neil was still sleeping oblivious to anything and everything around him.

Jay was getting worried about Theresa 'I mean how long it takes to get changed?' he thought to himself and was just about to go looking for her, when he heard some wolf whistles, and some guys yelling

"Damn that chick is hot" Jay shook his head some guys just couldn't control them- all thought were thrown out the window when he saw her…

"_She was a vision in red, with her long fiery hair being blown by the wind; she was wearing a revealing red bikini that left little to the imagination! And cute matching bordies that were __**very**__ short. Jay couldn't help feeling a little protective of what he considered for some reason 'his Theresa' I mean she's my friend he silently justified to himself._

"Hey Jay been waiting long" asked Theresa casually,

'N-no not to long' replied Jay who could almost feel the envious glares of every male within a 20 metre radius. His eyes felt magnetised to her chest, whoa!

This was going better than I had hoped; I'll have Jay eating out of the palm of my hand in no time thought Theresa as she started putting on sunscreen.

"Ja-ay..." said Theresa all of a sudden, Jay who had been staring out at the ocean thinking how it would've been a good day to go sailing, was startled when Theresa asked

"Hey, Jay can you put sunscreen on my back?"

'Uh, sure' replied Jay as Theresa lay down on her stomach.

As he started rubbing sunscreen on her back, his thoughts started to drift and he couldn't help imagining having his hands on her in a slightly _different_ situation, her skin was so soft, softer than silk and who knew she had a Double D rack... Bad Jay! Realising what he was thinking and giving himself a mental slap.

'There you go' said Jay finishing putting sunscreen on her back slightly regretfully.

"Thanks Jay" smiled Theresa "Now it's my turn!"

'Wha-' said Jay slightly confused for a moment

"You have to go on your stomach" said Theresa holding the sunscreen expectantly.

Jay obediently lay down on his stomach. Theresa squirted sunscreen onto her hand and started to rub it in, Jay sure had wide shoulders, he was pretty hot and not to mention he was actually really kind and thoughtful just the way she liked her guys!

"You know your back is really stiff you should really let me give you a massage when we get back to the dorms" said Theresa,

'mm-hmm' replied Jay not really paying attention but just enjoying the feel of Theresa's smooth hands on his back.

'Well look what we have here, hope I'm not interrupting anything' said Archie suddenly with a suspicious look in his eyes,

"No I was just helping Jay put on some sunscreen" replied Theresa innocently but Atlanta caught the glint that was in her best friend's eyes. Jay was blushing slightly, "There you go Jay" said Theresa sweetly

'Thanks' Jay replied keeping his eyes down, and very aware of Atlanta giving him a questioning glare but choosing to ignore it.

'What's taking Odie and Herry so long I'm starving' whined Archie,

"Hey I heard about this volleyball comp this afternoon" announced Atlanta

"Sounds like fun maybe we should enter it?" said Theresa thoughtfully.

'Whatever I bet me and Atlanta can beat anyone" said Archie full of male bravado,

'Hey Theresa why don't we enter and give them a run for there money' asked Jay evenly.

"Sure why not!" replied Theresa just as confidently as Archie.

Herry and Odie finally got back with Lunch Odie's excuse being he had to basically drag Herry away from the surfer girls and that was no easy task considering Herry was almost 3x Odie's size not to mention had Herculean strength. So they had a relaxed lunch and Neil even woke up at the smell of food, had a light lunch and fell asleep again. After lunch Herry decided to go find those surfer girls he had been chatting to, Odie was going to the nearby internet café and the rest of them except Neil were entering the volleyball comp.

Atlanta & Archie easily won there first match as did Theresa & Jay. However in the second round Archie & Atlanta made it through but…

When Jay and Theresa were playing they were leading and it looked like they were going to win, they were up against these siblings that both had identical looks of contempt and Theresa didn't trust them for some reason. On a particular hard shot Theresa had dived for the ball and got it just over the net but got a mouthful of sand and as she was getting up **"WHACK!"** Something hit her really hard on the head…

She woke up a few minutes later with Jay and Atlanta very close to her with concerned expressions.

"W-what happened?" asked Theresa finding a large bruise on the back of her head.

'Thank God you're okay' was Jay's relieved reply.

"That little bitch that was on the opposite team saw you were on the ground and pelted the ball at you, and then she was all like 'it was an accident, it was an accident' like she cares" said Atlanta with a fire burning in her eyes.

'I think we should go sit down for now, you got a pretty nasty bruise' suggested Jay kind-heartedly. Theresa nodded acceptingly but a bit sad that they had to withdraw from the comp.

Archie and Atlanta however had made it to the next round with Atlanta more determined than ever! That bitch is so going down; I'll teach her to mess with my friends thought Atlanta venomously.

'Are you okay?' asked Archie slightly worried about Atlanta

"Oh, I'm fine" replied Atlanta sweetly.

**Back at Towels:**

'Are you sure you're okay' asked Jay feeling totally responsible for Theresa getting hurt even though he couldn't have done anything to prevent it.

"Yes. I'm fine Jay, actually I feel like going swimming,

' Actually I don-' started Jay.

"Look Jay I'm going swimming so you can even come with me or stay here" interrupted Theresa.

In the end Jay agreed to come with Theresa swimming. They were Splashing about in knee high water with Theresa's giggling and smiling, Jay seeing Theresa smile made him smile and they had a water fight splashing each other until they were both thoroughly wet.

Suddenly Theresa felt dizzy I guess that volleyball must've hit me harder than I realised, thought Theresa but just shrugging it off she went back to splashing Jay. Suddenly a really big wave caught her off guard. I went underwater and seemed to go to this strange world where everything was floating, hold on a minute wasn't I just with Jay…

Jay meanwhile saw Theresa get dunked but when he didn't see her come out of the water he instantly got worried. He quickly dove into the water but he couldn't see her, he tried again and found her body on the sea bed and quickly scooped her up. With her in his arms he swiftly came to shore.

Oh my God if anything happened to Theresa I won't be able to live with myself, dammit I knew we shouldn't have gone in the water! Were just some of the thoughts that raced through his mind. As soon as they got back to where they had set-up he gently laid her on a towel. OMG she's not breathing, think back to CPR (a/n: I wonder what does that stand for anyway?) 2 breaths 30 compressions.

'Okay you can do this Jay' thought Jay aloud.

He took a deep breath and opened Theresa mouth breathing oxygen into her lungs and again, okay 30 compressions

'no time to be embarrassed Jay, Theresa's life hangs in the balance' said Jay while putting his hands on her chest and pressing down, he took another deep breath and put his lips to Theresa's and feeling her move ever so slightly stopped.

I woke up feeling dizzy and really weak and I couldn't see properly for a moment but then I saw Jay and he looked really worried. I felt so weak, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting, no needing his strength and his warmth when I felt so weak. My throat felt really dry but I had to tell him;

"Thank-you Jay, you saved my life."

When she had opened her eyes I felt such a massive relief but seeing her lying there so weak made me want to crawl under a rock but Theresa, oh sweet Theresa put her arms around my neck and I held her protectively, and securely in my arms. Sending a prayer of thx to every God I know of and making a silent vow I would never ever let anything happen to her.

So they stayed in each other's arms, Theresa laid her head against Jay's chest and Jay tightened his grip around Theresa's waist as they sat in a comfortable silence watching the sunset over the ocean and the sky turn into a array of beautiful colours. (A/n: they make such a cute couple!)

"Theresa! Jay!" Atlanta yelled as she was running toward them with Archie following closely behind.

"We Won! We Won!!!" said Atlanta holding a large gold trophy triumphantly.

'Congratulations' was Theresa's cheerful reply.

"Like there was any doubt we were going to lose" boasted Archie

Soon Herry turned up also in high spirits as he announced he had gotten the numbers of not 1 but 3 surfer chicks. Odie was with him and said he had spent a productive afternoon playing cyber warships and becoming Supreme Ruler of Cyber-space. And to everyone's amusement, it turned out Neil had gotten sunburnt and was as red as a tomato and was freaking out, naturally. They packed up all there gear and headed home.

'So… what did you and Jay get up to this afternoon?' asked Atlanta when they got home.

"Oh, not much" replied Theresa mysteriously.

**A/N: So what do u think? Pls review! I'd really appreciate any comments and I was thinking of just leaving this story as a 2-part thing. So should I make another chapter? Or just leave it as it is?**

**By 4 now, not 4eva **

**xoxo gemz101**


	3. Tease

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey guys a big thank-you to anyone who reviewed my story! Hopefully you liked it, soz for not updating in a while, oh btw this starts at the end of the day from my last chapter. And if you didn't realise it Theresa's daydream in chap 1 was sorta was a premonition in chap 2 anyway back to Chap 3 and here it is…**

Jay's Room:

Jay was lying on his bed about to go to sleep, reflected on the day's events and how close he had been to losing Theresa and he realised just how much he really cared about Theresa, 'I mean she's my friend' but a part of his mind which he refused to acknowledge taunted him knowingly '_she's more than a friend'_ it was a statement not a question and for a split second Jay accepted the fact that he really, really liked Theresa but then he fell asleep

Next day:

They were all having pan-cakes breakfast; Herry had enough pan-cakes to feed a small army all stacked up almost to the ceiling, Neil had just 7 pan-cakes,

"You'll get **fat** if you eat all those pancakes" said Neil eyeing Herry's Pancakes with distaste as if they were his mortal enemy. Also his red as a tomato sunburn had miraculously disappeared.

'Pffft' replied Herry self-righteously 'I need my energy'

"Morning all" said Theresa walking into the kitchen and noticed that both boys were instantly distracted the moment she had walked into the kitchen. She had paid particular attention to what she was going to wear this morning since she had decided to get Jay to notice her more. She had chosen wear her shortest skirt that she possessed which skimmed her thighs and showed a lot of skin. She also wore a tight blue baby-tee that showed off her toned stomach and had "All's fair in love and war" written across her chest.

Jay who just entered the kitchen from his usual morning jog and had gone to the fridge to drink from the orange juice (an. boys will be boys) spluttered and coughed when he saw what Theresa was wearing.

Theresa gave an inward smile but pretended not to have noticed this and grabbed an apple sauntered out of the kitchen with all three boys watching mesmerised as she left.

'Has anyone noticed something strange about Theresa or is it just me?" asked Jay still stupefied and watching the space where Theresa had stood.

'She looks really good' said Neil which by his standard was a huge compliment.

'Mmms-ee-tyin-um-imess' said Herry who's mouth was so full of pancake he could barely speak

'What?' asked Jay and Neil together

'I said who's she trying to impress' replied Herry

There was a moment of silence as Neil took out his comb and ran it through his already perfected hair, Herry took the opportunity to stuff as many pancakes into his mouth as humanly possible and then some while Jay contemplated who Theresa could possibly want to impress.

Theresa on the other hand had returned to her room, quickly finished munching her apple and stood staring at her reflection before deciding to wear some of her favourite pink glittery lip-gloss and put on some light pink eye shadow. 'Hmmm' Theresa thought to herself this morning had been a good start but she needed to do something more dramatic to grab Jay's attention. Then an idea occurred to her and she scolded herself for not thinking of it sooner. Guy's couldn't resist anything they couldn't have so it seemed simple. She had to make herself un-available!

She grabbed last years annual and flipped through trying to find potential temporary boyfriends:

Tad Johnson: Tall, red hair, relatively good-looking but she had heard he could be possessive,

"No" this was only going to be temporary and she didn't need more emotional baggage.

James Atwood: black hair and sparkling blue eyes but she also knew he was pretty vain and boy did she already get enough of that from Neil,

'Definitely not' Theresa sighed flicking through a few more pages.

She considered a few other guys but they either had girlfriends or were jocks finally when chances of finding a temporary boyfriend looked bleak she spied Justin Spencer: he was tall, had dark brown hair, fairly cute, athletic, didn't have a girlfriend and she also knew that he was into sailing just like Jay…

'Perfect and he's in my English class,' said Theresa triumphantly.

Then she quickly grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs and as usual everyone was waiting in Herry's truck except for Neil who appeared a few minutes later.

They all made it just in time for homeroom

Forth period was English and although she usually sat next to her friend Jess but she had a cold today but she did spot Justin and quickly took the seat next to him. She sensed his curious gaze towards her as he didn't know her but just ignored him and gave a wide yawn pushing her chest forward so her toned stomach was shown to its best advantage. During class she purposely dropped her pen and just as she thought he would Justin politely picked it up and whispered

'Is this yours?'

'Thank-you, by the way my name's Theresa' she replied sweetly giving him a 'shy' smile.

'Hi Theresa my name's Justin' he said, so by the end of class they were fast becoming friends and they walked to the cafeteria together.

Now usually Theresa sat with Jay, Atlanta, Herry and the rest of the gang but today Theresa took her time. Making sure that when they walked into the cafeteria the rest of her friends would be looking for her. And they were as she walked closely beside Justin and laughed and flashed him a smile noticing out of the corner of her eye the mixed expressions of her friends.

'Hey I better go' said Theresa very aware of Jay's eyes on her,

'Okay, do you want to meet up after school for a snack or something, but it's okay if you already have plans or whatever' said Justin though he looked a bit sad to have to say goodbye so soon.

"I'd love to come" answered Theresa

**Jay p.o.v:**

Jay was sitting at there usual table and Theresa was taking an awfully long time and just when he finally spotted her and was about to call out to her he noticed she wasn't alone and his eyes focused on the boy next to her called Jeff or Jack or something like that who was so obviously flirting with her and she didn't seem to be discouraging him either. He also saw quite a few guys walking by her slowly fully checking her out and even some guys who were sitting at tables nudge their friends and even whisper something to each other and Jay didn't even want to know what they were saying but he had a pretty good idea.

Theresa was still talking to that guy and he had to keep in check the impulse that wanted to go over there and pull Theresa away from the guy who obviously a creep. Finally she was coming to sit with.

"Oh-my-gosh who was that guy?" asked Atlanta as soon as Theresa sat down.

"Oh that guy, no-one" said Theresa innocently

"Yeah right, spill" huffed Atlanta

"Well…"said Theresa

Jay sighed and leaned back in his chair, he so didn't need to listen to Theresa talk to Atlanta about some guy and how great he is and how much of a gentleman he was for offering to carry her books.

As lunch was going to be over soon they all started to leave but Theresa stayed back s I decided to wait for her Justin wasn't the only one who could be a gentleman. She was searching for something

'Theresa what are you looking for?' I asked

'My wallet I just had it, where did it go' said Theresa I was about to help but then.

'Oh there it is' said Theresa bending down to pick up her wallet from under the table that we were just sitting at and you can imagine the effects of bending down and a very short skirt.

'Thanks for waiting Jay' said Theresa as she walked past me and for the second time today I watched her walk away.

I was walking to Herry's truck with Archie and Atlanta after school just finished.

"What's taking Theresa so long?" asked Archie to no-one in particular

'Oh wait I think she said something about meeting up with Justin after school' said Atlanta

And sure enough as I turned around I saw Theresa walking a bit too closely to this guy probably Justin, they were heading in the direction of the mall and I had restrain an impulse to follow them. Whoever Theresa chose to spend time to spend time with was her business but still…

**An: so what will Jay do: will he follow Theresa or go back to the Brownstone? Next chapter Chronus attacks and Jay gets more jealous! Hopefully you like my story pls review and tell me what you think.**

**Bye for now till next time**

**Xox gemz101**


End file.
